


Phantom Web

by SinfulPsycho



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPsycho/pseuds/SinfulPsycho
Summary: She was in the middle acting as the prey, and the predators were slowly advancing.First, she got roped into taking the hunter exam, gaining enemies for no reason. And in the midst of almost dying several times, she suddenly found herself in the middle of something she knew nothing about. Kami, where's Konoha?





	

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: She was in the middle acting as the prey, and the predators were slowly advancing.

First, she got roped into taking the hunter exam, gaining enemies for no reason. And in the midst of almost dying several times, she suddenly found herself in the middle of something she knew nothing about. Kami, where's Konoha?

* * *

Fate had this cruel way of making you suffer for something you didn't do.

Somehow, she found herself in a room full of glowering participants seizing her up. Without anyone voicing out their thoughts, she knew, by the way they rolled their eyes and scoffed, that they thought she wasn't worth their time.

Clueless as to how she got there, she walked around aimlessly. A lot attempted to make her stumble, and if it wasn't for her fast reflexes, she could've been eating dust. Had she done something to make them turn against her?

Leaning against the wall of the run down tunnel, she closed her eyes to remember the situations that led her here.

 _Blank_.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
